Hidden Abilities: Strangers from the East
by He Who Lurks in Shadow
Summary: Now that Hyrule's back to normal, Link and Zelda have earned themselves a nice rest. However, when two strangers burst in and throw them for a loop, Link is sent on a mission spanning Hyrule, nevermind his plans with Zelda. Maybe it won't be that bad...
1. Rendezvous at the Temple

**A/N: Okay, so they're from the east, not the south. On a note, for those who stumble upon this story as a search, you will _not_ understand this story easily unless you've read my other story When Darkness Descends, which I don't think can be understood as well before having read the original Hidden Abilities. All of these stories can be found on my user lookup thing. Now, old and new readers alike, feel free to read!**

* * *

**Strangers from the East**

**Chapter One - Rendezvous at the Temple**

Zelda yawned and leaned back against Link as the light of the sun started to enter the room, flecks of the light catching on the stained glass.

"My father and I used to do this when I was little. Every year, on the anniversary of Mom's death, we'd come here and he and I would watch the light as the sun rose."

"You never talk about your mom much," Link commented.

"It's because I can't really remember her very well. I was very young when she passed on and I only have a few memories about her." She sighed. "There was this one time, though. Back when you threw me that surprise party, remember? When we were outside, playing that song. I remembered being rocked to sleep. She was there, my mother, playing the Ocarina of Time, playing that song. I barely remember what she looked like, though I do remember her face a little. She had long brown hair that always fell in my face when she held me. That and she had these amazing green eyes. She was always smiling, no matter what was going on. 'The world would stop spinning if it wasn't for one smile,' Dad said she'd always say. That's all I really remember, though.

"After she passed on, my father tried his best, but he had no idea how to raise a girl. He even admitted to it, later. It's his fault, you know."

"What is?" Link asked, slightly confused by the sudden blame toward the late King.

"It's his fault that I ended up like this. He was always swinging me around in complete circles. First he'd make me wear dresses every waking moment of the day, plus some of the ones where I wasn't quite so awake. Then his annual hunting trip would wind its way here and he'd have no idea what to do with me, so I'd pack my stuff and head out with them. For a few weeks I'd learn the tricks of the trade. I learned how to sneak around with absolute stealth, how to shoot a buck from a hundred yards or so, even how to clean my kills afterward. After that we'd come back to Hyrule and I'd be free for a few months. Eventually, he would find me out and would think I was getting too boyish and we'd start the 'dresses all the time' thing again. However, the months passed and his annual trip would come again. For years this went on, until he stopped going."

"Well, hunting trips or not, I couldn't have asked for a better you."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks."

Just as she finished, the sun hit the bottom of the windows full force. The entire room lit up, sending the brilliant light to every corner of the room, filling the small area with shades of red and blue and green. It was visible for only a second as the sun continued onward, rising past that point.

Zelda sighed, resting her head on Link's shoulder. Suddenly, the doors to the Temple of Time opened, causing Link and Zelda to jump up off of the seat. Turning toward the newcomer, they saw quickly that he, for it was a he, was carrying something that looked remarkably heavy.

Link rushed to the man. In his arms, Link saw another person, this one slightly younger. The younger boy, for he, too was a he, was covered in injuries.

"I hear... Queen have... healing magic. Queen... good friend... of Saria. Queen... heal Isaac... please."

Link lifted the boy from the man's arms and carried him to the front of the Temple. Carefully laying him down, he glanced up at Zelda.

"Can you?"

"I can try." Zelda dropped to her knees in front of the boy, placing her hands over one of the most serious injuries. As she had done with Link, she channeled the magic through her into the boy, watching as his cuts shrank and vanished. She did this a few more times before falling back into Link's arms, too tired to continue.

"He'll… live. He just needs… to rest. He should... regain consciousness in a minute or two," she said, falling asleep herself. Link laid her on one of the benches, turning to the man.

"Now that your friend's out of mortal danger, an introduction would be nice."

"I Zei, resident of Kakariko. Isaac and I training in center of town when Gerudo attack us. I decent enough to fend one off, but other one too good for Isaac, hurt him like so. Saria tell us that Queen Zelda good friend of hers, would heal Isaac. I rush here with Isaac. You know rest."

"Two Gerudos attacked Kakariko?"

"Yes. Gerudo leave, though. They... how you say..? They... run? They fear... Saria because she... Sage."

"Huh. So everyone else is okay, then?"

"Yes."

Link nodded. "That's good." He paused for a second, and then remarked, "You know Saria, then?"

Zei nodded. "She... good friend of mine. She and you used to... share house together? In the Kokiri Forest?"

"Not quite, no. We lived near each other, though."

"Live together... That what she say. That not mean in same house?"

Link thought for a second. "It can, but sometimes it means live near, but in different houses. I take it you haven't been around Hyrule much?"

"Only a few months. I lived in country to east. Travel west, find Kakariko. Saria teach me Hylian; teach me to be like Hyrulean. We working hard. Know most of language. Saria say I need get grammar down bit more. Not sure how up it is, though."

Link laughed. "She meant that you need to practice it a bit more. You haven't quite mastered it yet."

"I get it! You help too?"

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

"Saria say to be like Hyrulean, three major things need: speak language, know place, know history. You help with place?"

"Okay. Sounds simple enough."

"Good! Now, where we are?"

"This is the Temple of Time. It's a place dedicated to the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore."

"Power, Wisdom, Courage!" Zei shouted.

Surprised, Link nodded. "Thought you didn't know much about Hyrule."

"Goddesses I know. Goddesses create more place after Hyrule. Create my country, your country, all country."

"You boys about done with your history lesson?" Isaac asked, slowly propping himself up against the wall.

"Isaac! You alive!" Zei exclaimed, rushing over. "I fear my little buddy not come back. I not have anyone to beat in swords."

Isaac laughed, stopping when he felt his side hurt. "No dice, my Western friend. I assume you briefed him?" Zei nodded.

"Hold on a second. I thought you said you were from the east."

"I am. Isaac make joke. He lived one house east of me, makes joke about being farther east, call me Westerner."

"You mean you two were neighbors?"

"Yes. He and I were great friends ever since I can remember. When he decided to go exploring in search of new lands, I tagged along. It's a good thing I did, too. He needs a translator a lot."

"I not! I better! I speak my words, you speak yours." Sighing, he laughed and added, "Okay, you help on big word."

"See what I mean? It was worse when he and I had just gotten to Hyrule. If it wasn't for Saria, we'd have been done for soon. You know Saria, if I'm not mistaken. I think she said you were the next house down, to the left, back when you two lived in the Forest that's to the south of here."

"Well, I know it was something like that, but I can't remember exact directions."

"She seem... fond of you. What you mean to her?" Zei's accusing tone took Link by surprise.

"She's a friend of mine. We were best friends for a while, but I grew up. She became the Forest Sage, though, so we got to work together again. I assume you know all about the fairy bit."

"That it?"

"Yes, that's it."

Isaac laughed. "You'll have to excuse Zei. He's a bit hardheaded. He's rather fond of Saria himself," he commented, glancing at Zei.

"I should be! It... it my right!"

"Oh, stuff it, Zei. Just because you two are going out doesn't mean that you should talk about her twenty four seven."

"You and Saria are going out?" Link asked, taken completely by surprise.

"Yeah. I thought you had briefed him."

"I did. I told him. Saria and I... friend, no?"

"_Boy_friend. The 'boy' there is integral."

"I know I guy. I no need word tell me that. And integral?"

"Very, very important. It's like how we do with names. You know, like when Jhat ascended, he was Nar'Jhat? It's like that. Up a rank, if you will."

"I comprehend now. I Saria _boy_friend. You know lot about Saria, yes?"

"Well, up until a few months ago, it seems."

"What you know about green potato thing?"

"Potato thing?"

"Yes. It green, shaped like potato, and have holes. She play music with it. Called it an oc-arna."

"Ocarina, you mean. What about it?"

"Saria have it out month ago or so. She holding it and playing it and almost cry at one time. I ask her about it and she not say anything. I offer to smash it because it make her sad, but she say no. She hide it after that."

"I don't blame her. I wouldn't want people smashing my Ocarina either. See, Saria's had that Ocarina for as long as I can remember. It's her only link to the Kokiri world, after all."

"So she… miss Kokiri?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. You know, when Zelda's back on her feet, I think we should all pay her a visit. It's been a while, and Elissa's been wanting to see her."

"See who?" Elissa asked, coming into the Temple.

"Hey, 'Lissa," Link replied, watching Elissa come over to them.

"Hello. Oh," she said, noticing Zei and Isaac. "Hello."

"Hello as well to you. I am happening to be Zei."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elissa.

"Isaac," he chimed. "And the same goes for you. Saria speaks quite highly of you, you know. One would almost think you two were related," he said with a laugh.

Elissa laughed with him. She was eight now, and had been for about a month or so. She didn't seem to have any memory of the Dark World incident, and Link honestly preferred it to be like that. She had also picked up the habit of calling Link 'Dad,' and Link didn't have the heart to correct her. Link leaned back against the wall of the Temple and thumbed through the stuff in his bag.

"Link?" Zelda asked. "You okay?"

Link came back to reality and realized that to anyone else, it would have seemed that he was digging furiously through his bag. His left hand was carefully wrapped around a small box.

He let go of the box and removed his hand from the bag. "Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?"

Elissa was standing next to Zelda, helping her sit up. "I'm okay."

Isaac filled Zelda in on what she had missed. After he finished she looked over to Link.

"I think a trip to the Desert is in order."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Zei has a heavy accent. I don't, so I'm doing my best with his, so if it's not understandable or something like that, I'm sorry and you're welcome to copy/paste what he said in a review and I'll reply, telling you what he said/meant.**

**Also, I'm just gonna tell you this up front. I can't promise a regular updating of this story. I will do my best, but please forgive me if I don't do so well.**


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: Yay! Reviews on this story, WDD, and even YF! Just to clear things up, this story is the third in the Hidden Abilities storyline, directly following Link from When Darkness Descends (WDD). Yesterday's Future (YF), comes several years afterward, though it's a story of its own at the moment. And now for chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – An Unexpected Surprise**

Zelda, Link, Isaac, and Zei walked across the bridge and into the Gerudo territory. Expecting an unwelcome welcome, Link was surprised to see that every time he was seen by a Gerudo, she scampered off away from him. After a dozen or so of these encounters, Link found a Gerudo that would not run away.

"Fayette!" Link exclaimed. "Good to see a familiar face."

"Hello to you too," she replied. Her response seemed a bit too calm, as if she was holding back something.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "Why is everyone running away from me? Some new custom?"

"More like fear of an old one." She stopped and looked Link in the eye. "You liar. You filthy, rotten liar!" she suddenly exclaimed, her voice rising to a shout.

"Whoa! Hold it, Fayette! What's gotten into you?"

"You did! First you come here and refuse our offer, and then you say that I was in your favor, then this!" She flung her left arm toward the entrance to the King's quarters.

"This what?"

"Don't act like you don't know," she scoffed. "It's why all the Gerudo run from you, too. It's because Gerudo custom says that a non-Gerudo father has all rights to their child until that child is fifteen months old. That's what you've come for, isn't it? Your child you left behind, you've come to take him." With that, she stormed off.

Zelda stared in horror at Link as the Gerudo stormed off. _Was she telling the truth? Did Link really have a child during his stay? He refused to tell me of it; is this why? Was he ashamed? And what favor? How many children of his are wandering around here?_

Link shook his head, hoping that all this was a dream. _My child? I can't have a kid! I'd know! I made a promise to myself that I'd wait for Zelda. Even through the training during the seven years in which Ganondorf didn't take over, I still waited. There's no way!_

The four of them, not saying a word, turned and headed toward the King's quarters, Link leading the way. He kicked the door open and shouted, "What is going on here?"

The three Gerudo in the room stood and spun around. Link stormed past them to the bed they had surrounded. On the bed there was a baby, not even a year old. He was dressed in a smaller version of the royal outfit that Link had seen Ganondorf in the day he had attacked the Fortress.

"Which of you is spreading these lies?"

"Lies, sir?" the first Gerudo asked.

"Lord Elder, what lies do you mean?" the third Gerudo asked.

The second Gerudo remained silent. Link pointed to her. "What have you been saying about me?"

"Only the truth, my Lord Elder, that during your reign as King you chose me and entrusted me with this glorious child to replace you." She picked up the child. "Do you deny your gift?"

"Vehemently," I replied.

"So you deny your child the throne. Very well. Kill it, then."

"What?! I meant that this baby isn't mine! I haven't fathered _any_ children, especially not one of a Gerudo I don't know! And I'm not going to kill a baby, mine or not!"

"Link, calm down. We get the point," Isaac said. "Now, tell us your side of the story. When was this?"

The Gerudo nodded. "It was the night of the Lord Elder's escape. He came to my home in the middle of the night, when the stars were bright and the moon full. He touched my shoulder and I turned. He took my hands in his left hand and put his right hand on my stomach. He whispered that he would be gone soon and that an heir was needed. I assented to his commands. He slid-"  
"That's enough," Isaac said. "We get the point, I believe. Skip the next few minutes and continue."

"Well, a few minutes later he had his-"

"Just get to the end of it."

The Gerudo nodded. "Afterward he pointed to the moon and said that it was me, just a few months behind. True enough, nine months later, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. To this day, he has been treated as the King, though he has not undergone the ceremony."

"Are you sure it was Link?" Zelda asked quietly. "Could it have been someone else?"

"I am sure. The moon was bright, as were the stars. It was impossible to mistake him."

"Link," Isaac said, turning to him. "What were you doing at the time?"

"The day of my first escape attempt, I had spent the day exercising. Fay showed up and we talked for a while as I learned of the Gerudo culture. She brought food and I asked her to leave me alone for the night. She agreed and I rested long enough to build up some energy, of which I used to try to escape. Of course, that's when Dark Link about killed me with some stone chair trick he said he learned from you, Zelda. After that, I woke up in that pit of a prison."

"See? It couldn't have been Link."

"Dark Link?" Zelda offered, trying everything she could to refute the Gerudo's story.

"No, it couldn't have been. Beings of the Light World and Dark World can't have kids together. I mean, think of the result. The people of the Light World have certain abilities the Dark Worlders don't, and vice versa. Some of them are polar opposite, and almost certainly kill the child," Link replied thoughtfully. "Besides, he was out on the bridge, not fathering a child. Fay said he'd been there for nights on end, waiting."

"Maybe she lie all of it?" Zei suggested.

"No! So what if you don't remember it? That Fayette could have slipped something in your food. After all, you made it a point to tell her she was in your favor, and if you left and a King who hated you came, she would certainly be killed or worse. The main thing is that I remember it." She tried to lay a hand on Link's arm, but he brushed it off.

"I went to sleep in this bed, I woke up in this bed, and I was lucid enough to almost avoid Dark Link. There's no way I could have done that if I was drugged. Plus, don't you think I would know if I had done that?"

The first Gerudo, sensing trouble, interrupted, "Lord Elder, you must have had a reason to have come here if you didn't know of the child as you claim."

Link nodded. "Where's Nabooru? Her or whoever's leading this tribe while the King's in diapers."

The third Gerudo walked to the door. "I will lead you to her." The four nodded and followed the Gerudo through the maze that was the Fortress.

As they walked, Zelda asked Link question after question. "What is she talking about? You were King? Of the Gerudo? Who's Fayette? What's going on?"

After the thirtieth or so, Link stopped her. "Listen, Zelda, you have my word that I will explain everything, and in as much detail as I can. Just let me get down to the bottom of this first, okay?"

Zelda nodded. "Okay."

The Gerudo led them into a small secluded room where a Gerudo waited for them. "Ah, Link, how nice to see you again. And Queen Zelda, what a pleasure. What merits this visit? Not here for the child, are you?"

Link sighed. "I've already been around that one. You and I both know that the child isn't mine."

Nabooru nodded. "Of course. The Gerudo in particular was out with me that night, anyway, in Hyrule Castle Town."

"Then why do you let the rumor persist that I'm the father?"

"Because otherwise, the child would be subjugated to the Desert Trials and probably die. We need a ruler, at least for encouragement. If saying that you sired the child helps, then so be it."

Link sighed. "That's not why we came, anyway. My two friends here say that they were attacked by two Gerudo. Why is that?"

Nabooru thought for a moment. "Probably because they were. They don't look like liars to me."

"So you condoned it!?" Isaac asked, shocked.

"Of course not. I merely heard of the results. Supposedly there are two eastern spies in the village there."

"We not spy! We sworders! We study country style!" Zei shouted, angered at the accusation.

"Good to hear it. Now, about those attackers. Did they do any damage?"

"Nothing that the Queen wasn't able to repair. Why were we attacked, anyway?"

"Renegade band of Gerudo. They've taken to following the style of Ganondorf, even after this past year or so. They wear the gems that hypnotized me on their foreheads."

"Do they still hypnotize?" Link asked, hoping that he wouldn't have a large band of hypno-thieves tracking him down.

"No. Koume and Koutake aren't around to power them any longer." She stopped as the sound of wailing pierced through the walls of the Fortress. "You may want to go now before the Gerudo get mad and try to kill you for harming the baby, even if you didn't."

Link sighed. "First you wage war on Hyrule, then you almost kill me, then you kidnap me, then you try to _kill_ me, and now you expect me to just leave and let all the Gerudo think I'm the father of that baby?"

"Something wrong with it?" Nabooru thought for a moment, and then snapped her fingers. "Fayette's found you already, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"How bad did she beat you?"

"Beat me? She was pretty angry-" It dawned on Link. "Oh. She was mad because she thinks that it's my son. But why?"

"Your favor, Link." Nabooru walked out the door. "And I suggest you get going."

Link nodded and the four of them left Nabooru in her room and proceeded to leave the Gerudo Fortress.

As they left, though, they found themselves face to face with five Gerudo, all with gems on their foreheads.

"You think you're slick, don't you?" one asked. "Came here to give us _another_ false king?"

"No, and I- What do you mean, false king?"

"I mean that baby in there! You really think that we'd just stand idly by while our people raise a baby whose father killed our previous king?"

"The baby's not mine!" Link shouted in frustration. "Why won't you Gerudo get it through those thick skulls of yours?!"

"The time for talk is over." The Gerudo drew two long scimitars from their sheaths and dropped into the usual Gerudo fighting stance.

Link shrugged. "Sorry, can't help you there. No sword."

The Gerudo growled and sheathed her blades. "Get one, then. Come on," she called to the four Gerudo behind her. "Back to base."

Link watched the Gerudo group vanish into the desert and turned back to Zelda, Zei, and Isaac. "Did I mention that this seems to be an eventful day?"

* * *

**A/N: Give me just a little while longer and YF will update, too! I've just got to type out the end of the second chapter and it's set.**


	3. Visiting Kakariko

**A/N: Sorry about the wait time. Been playing Final Fantasy almost nonstop, but I beat X and nearing the end of X-2, so I should return to my normal Zelda senses real soon, alright? 'Kay!**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Visiting Kakariko**

Since the day had worn on, the group decided that they would stop at Kakariko Village for the night. Since Zei and Isaac were staying with Saria and Link still had his house, everything was perfectly arranged.

"Saria!" Link shouted when they came into range of Kakariko.

"Link?" Saria opened the door of the house she had found and looked toward the arriving group.

"Wow, Saria... You look different," Link said, looking at her.

True enough, Link had a point. Instead of being the Sarah that he had last seen her as, she looked more like a grown-up Saria. Her hair was green again, and short as well. Instead of being the approximate size and shape of a ten-year-old, she looked like the age Link knew she was on the inside. It was the Saria he had grew up with, but grown up.

She nodded. "The fairy magic wore off right after that whole Dark World incident, but because I still severed most of my Kokiri ties, I changed into what I would be had I actually grown. I've had three bodies now, but I think I like this one the best. Not only does green still suit me, but I'm built better, too!" she announced proudly.

"Fairy magic?" quizzed Isaac. "You never mentioned fairies, let alone fairy magic."

"What other body you have?" Zei asked.

"The abbreviated version of the story is that after that curse I told you about broke, I was changed from my cursed body into my true body, a Kokiri. Two bodies there. I had the Death Mountain Fairy change be back to my cursed body, but to do so I gave up most of my ties to the Kokiri. After the Dark World incident that I told you about, the fairy magic wore out and I became like this."

"I see. Has life treated you well in the last few months?"

She laughed. "I picked up a few stragglers. Nothing besides that, really, though I think I've stopped coughing up hairballs." Saria shrugged, then turned toward her house. "Come in, come in. No need for you all to be standing out here."

Zei, Isaac, Zelda, and Link followed Saria into her house.

Link looked around once they were inside. There weren't many decorations, and the furniture was sparse, two couches and two chairs. The walls were a dark forest green, of no surprise to Link, an obviously big fan of green himself.

"Grab a seat," Saria said, plopping down on a large couch. Zei sat down on the same couch, Isaac grabbed a chair, and Link and Zelda took the other couch.

"So, what have you two been up to since the Dark World bit?" Saria asked.

Link shrugged. "Not much. Took Elissa over for a massive Kokiri party when she turned eight, but otherwise it's been pretty calm, for once."

"Calm, right. I see you two aren't wasting any time," Saria commented, noticing how Link had his arm around Zelda's waist, even though they had just barely sat down.

Link chuckled. "Waste not, want not. Not that it helps," he replied.

"So is that the intricate matters of state you're always telling me about, Zelda? Healing strangers from other countries and making sure your 'guard' is always within sight?"

"That and taste-testing that rock sirloin dish the Gorons have been experimenting with. And is this how you spend your days, finding random countrymen who barely know Hylian and shoving them in your house?"

"Pretty much."

Isaac sighed. "As tasteful as all this articulate banter is, I must adjourn. The attack's really taken a toll on me, and with that desert run..."

Zei nodded. "I will see you later."

"G'night."

"See ya."

"Sweet dreams."

Isaac nodded and vanished upstairs.

Link sighed, and his expression turned to one of seriousness. "Saria, you still have my key, right?"

"Yes, of course." She stood up and walked over to a smal statue. Taking its nexklace, she pulled a key from the case and tossed it to Link, who deftly snatched it out of the air.

Link looked it over for a second. "Saria, you still have my _other_ key, right?"

"Yes, of course," she replied again, this time pulling a second key from the bottom of the statue. "What's happened this time?"

Link again caught the key. "The Gerudo want something here, and they won't stop until they get it. I've no idea what they could want with this village, but I'm watching guard, and I need my weapons."

Zelda turned to Link. "You mean you still have all that stuff somewhere around here? I thought all you had left was your bow and those masks."

"I still have a few other things, namely my Gilded Sword. It's a hair shorter than what I'm used to, but seeing as how I don't have the Great Fairy's Sword or Master Sword around here anymore, it will have to do."

Zelda nodded. "Okay. So what, you're camping out here?" she asked as Link walked out of the house, Zelda quickly following.

"Well, staying in my old house, at least." He glanced back at Zelda, smiling. "And I was hoping I could persuade someone to keep me company this long, cold night."

Zelda giggled under her breath. "Of course, Link."

Link unlocked the house. "Then in we go!"

They shoved into the house, the darkness taking them by surprise. Link lit a torch and they glanced around. "Man, this is creepy. I never thought I'd be back here, you know, after the curse." He trudged up the stairs, opening one of the doors.

"I don't blame you. Place looks kind of depressing without all the furniture and everything." She followed him into the room.

The room was a nice change. Instead of a dark and gloomy area, the room was lit (by Link, and very quickly) and furnished, the warm light wrapping around her. Link stood next to the window, gazing down at Kakariko.

"You know, this room's sort of cozy, don't you think?"

Link nodded. "I always thought so." He sat down on the bed. "My favorite room of the house."

"Oh? And why is that?" She sat next to him on the bed.

"'Cause it's my room. Back during the curse, my mom ran the house, and she was fierce about it. My room was my only escape. She told me that I was allowed to do whatever I want whenever I want, so long as I do it in my room."

"Trusting, wasn't she?"

"She knew I wouldn't do anything bad. I was the good kid. Now, my sister, on the other hand..."

"You have a sister?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

Link sighed. "Not really, no. It was another trick of the curse. My mother took in an orphan a few months after I was born. Well, that timeframe-wise. Either way, we grew up together and lived decently with one another. She was always getting into trouble. Still does, too."

"Still does? I thought you said she was a result of the curse."

"Yes, but she was real, too. She wasn't really my sister, but she is real. She's a Kokiri now, and she looks identical to the way I remember my sister. Always strange to see her, since she doesn't remember anything." Link sighed again and leaned against one of the pillows.

Zelda slid next to him. "Everything'll be fine. She's perfectly fine, and there's no need for you to be in this sort of mood when not only she's fine but you're stuck here for the rest of the night.

He chuckled, glancing over at her. "You make that sound like a bad thing, you know?"

"How terrible," she replied. "I mean, you might fall asleep and wake up to being accused of high treason by Impa or something."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Oh come on… Dark night, empty house, nice bed… She'll be wondering, and you know it."

"Let her wonder all she wants," Link responded. "I don't care what anyone else thinks about us. We'll do what we want, consequences to the wind. Besides, we're more responsible than that." He rolled his eyes at the thought of Impa lurking in a shadowy corner and moved down the bed so his head rested on the pillow. He watched Zelda do the same out of the corner of his eye. She propped her head up on her arm and looked at him.

He turned, but forgot to take into consideration the rotation of his body. He soon found himself all but on top of Zelda. Since she didn't back up, he took a second to kiss her slightly, resisting the urge to kiss her again. "I love you, you know."

She nodded, her head moving just slightly. "I know. And I love you, too." She returned the kiss.

Link put his arm around her as she turned, catching her as her hand slipped out from under her head. Pulling her close, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I knew I was right…"

"About what?" she inquired, turning again to adjust to the new position she had let Link pull her into.

"Remember when we first met? Back in the courtyard? I had snuck past all the guards and found you standing there, doing a bit of evil yourself. Well, when I first saw you, I decided that when you grew up, you would be the most beautiful woman to walk the face of the earth, even more beautiful than the Goddesses themselves."

She laughed. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "Of course, I was madly in love with you the second I laid eyes on you, so it may have been a bit biased. Taking out the bias, a challenge to the Goddesses, for sure."

Zelda would have responded, but there was a loud smashing sound downstairs. Link jumped up, careful not to hurt Zelda. He motioned quickly for her to get up, and she did so, moving nearer to Link.

Link moved a large sheet that seemed to cover a piece of furniture, instead revealing a safe. Link pulled out thje key and unlocked it. It opened, revealing tons of stuff, everythnig from Link's Deku Shield to the Bow, even to the Fierce Deity's Mask, hanging next to the other transformation masks. He grabbed the sheath containing the Gilded Sword and strapped it on. Drawing it, he motioned for Zelda to stay hidded. Once she agreed, he snuck downstairs.

There was another smash, allowing Link to target his door as the source. He ran over and yanked it open, only to reveal two Gerudos standing in front of him. One laughed.

"The Hero! Who would have thought? I see you're armed now." With amazing accuracy, the Gerudo struck out at Link with one of her scimitars.

* * *

**A/N: Gonna apologize right here for the cliffie, but that's where I had to stop writing the night I wrote this (I'm only a high schooler, so I still have to actually _go_ to bed every once in a while, you know?). Four's underway, so maybe it won't be too long until it's up. (Yeah, I know, that's what I said all the time for WDD, but I _eventually_ got it up, right?)**


	4. Gerudo Assault

**A/N: HERE! TAKE IT :surrenders chapter four to readers: I'M SORRY! I got caught up in Final Fantasy, but now I've stopped for a little bit, then I had the need to write something pure fluff, which turned out to be a completely different story, but I have this finished now! HERE:throws copy into the air and runs:**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Gerudo Assault**

Link rolled out of the way, the deadly blade barely missing his head. Instead, it sunk into a table that had been set next to the door. Link countered with the Gilded Sword, missing by centimeters. The Gerudo ripped the scimitar from the table and jumped back. Link was now prepared, and forced his way forward, toward the Gerudo.

"Tell me what you want here!" he shouted, missing again. _I'm really out of shape. I should've practiced more_, he thought to himself as he dodged another strike from the Gerudo.

"None of your business!" she replied in kind. Her scimitar flew forward again, nearly impaling Link. As it was, the scimitar had just grazed his side. His tunic was torn through, but the cut was not deep.

"Kokiri material," Link said. "You'll have to try better than that to slice through me."

"Fine," she responded. "I will." Her blade struck again, but Link swung the Gilded Sword up, knocking her scimitar to the side. He used this advantage to knock the scimitar from her hand, sending it spiraling to the ground several yards away.

She laughed and drew another blade. "This is of no concern to me."

"Oh? Well, maybe this will catch your interest. Zei! Isaac! Now!" he exclaimed. As he did, the two of them lunged out from behind the Gerudo. They each had an end of a rope, which they used to knock down the Gerudo as they ran by. Brandishing their swords, they watched the second Gerudo draw her twin blades.

"No," the first Gerudo said as she rose to her feet. "Return to the Fortress. I shall meet you there."

The second Gerudo nodded and retreated. The first Gerudo, however, walked over and picked up her scimitar. Drawing its twin, she lunged once again at Link.

Link parried the blow and slammed the hilt of the Gilded Sword into the Gerudo's stomach. "I suggest you go, too."

She groaned, catching her breath. "Not yet. I only need a few more minutes."

"Few more minutes? For what?"

She smiled, a smile of deadly daggers and burning sand. "Reinforcements."

"Bringing an army of Gerudo here?" Link asked. "That desperate?"

"Our leader rides here," she replied.

"You mean the little munchkin at the Fortress they all think is mine?"

She growled. "No! We follow the true king!"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Link replied sarcastically. Dark Link had said the very same thing the first time he had tried to kidnap Zelda, though Link hadn't known it was Dark Link at the time.

"He comes!" she shouted happily as a horse and rider trotted into Kakariko. She ran toward him. "My liege!"

"You are in no danger," the rider responded.

It was as if someone had taken the Temple of Time and dropped it on Link. _That voice... It can't be! I thought..._

"You thought you got rid of me, didn't you?" the rider asked, dismounting. Every word he said was like a handful of icy needles stabbing into Link. "You thought you had finished me once and for all."

In the darkness, the rider walked closer to Link. "Sorry, Link, but just because you're the Hero doesn't make me the Zero of the pair." With that, Dark Link stepped into the light. There was a sudden burst of energy as thousands of dark bubbles flew into the air and surrounded Dark Link, hiding him from the light. "Unfortunately for you, I'm back, and I've gained a few new abilities."

Link bared his sword. "Nothing I can't handle, I'm sure."

Dark Link chuckled. "Oh? Fine, then." With a wave of his hand, the lantern flame was extinguished. Link suddenly felt a jarring blow to his ribs from the right. He swung his sword in that direction, only to be pummeled from his left. He groaned and lashed out in front of him, where Dark Link had been. He felt the sword hit the ground. Just as he did so, he felt an immeasurable weight slam into his back, sending him sprawling onto the ground. It lifted just as the light pierced the darkness, the lantern's flame returning full force.

Dark Link laughed as Link rose. "Now, what was it you were saying?"

"I'll figure something out."

"It's nighttime, Link. You know what happens at twilight. I become unstoppable, and with this power, I shall take the Gerudo throne. With this power, I shall attack Hyrule. With this power, I shall take all the pleasure in the world of slowly pulling your head off of your body."

"Sadist," Link replied, pulling the Gilded Sword from the ground.

"Thank you." Dark Link turned and walked to his horse.

"Tell me," Link shouted, "do you still have your sword?"

Dark Link spun around and before Link could even blink, he was being pinned against his house. Dark Link was in front of him, the darkness swirling around him like some sort of evil aura. The fire in his red, malevolent eyes was blazing with anger. "Where is it!?" he demanded, slamming Link into the house again.

"The Temple of Time," he said. "In the Pedestal of Time."

Dark Link shouted angrily, flinging Link across the village ground. Link slid to a stop near the gate to Death Mountain. He stood and ran back.

He could see that Dark Link was mad beyond words. The darkness that had surrounded him was glowing blood red. Dark Link himself was hovering a few feet of the ground.

"You! Get it back! Now!" he howled in frustration.

"No can do," Link countered. "The Sages sealed the Door."

The fire in his eyes dimmed. He slowly floated back to the ground. "They... what?"

"Sealed the Door," Link repeated.

"They... wouldn't. Not with her there..."

"Her who? Oh, Dark Zel? Yeah, she went through just before they sealed it up. She said she'd get their copies to do the same on their side of the Door."

"You mean to say... Dark Hyrule's sealed..? Permanently?"

"Well, if you'd like, we can try to break the seal. Zelda and I tried for fun, with no success, but maybe with all this power of yours that you love to show off so much, we can break it."

Dark Link extended his hand, as if grabbing something. Instantly, Link felt something latch onto his tunic and hoist him in the air. Dark Link ran to his horse, Link following in the air. They took off, Dark Link riding as if the hounds of war were upon his heels.

-

"Break it!" Dark Link commanded. "Now!"

Link sat down. "How, exactly? Zel and I created some sort of ball of energy to try, but I can't figure out how she made it."

Dark Link grabbed Link's neck in his right hand and lifted him in the air. With his left hand, he beat on the door, his hand glowing pure red.

Link could feel Dark Link sapping his energy, almost causing him to black out once or twice. Each time, though, Dark Link relented.

"It's not working!"

"I told you, Zelda and I couldn't even break it. Your evilness stuff is probably strengthening the seal."

Dark Link tightened his grip on Link and slammed Link into the Door. Link felt the immense pain and faded from consciousness.

-

Link woke in his bed. He groaned and looked around. As he glanced at the door, it was pushed open and Zelda waked through, carrying a small bowl.

"Zelda."

"I'm here, Link, and you're okay," she responded, walking further into his line of sight. "A little worse for the wear, but nothing that I can't repair, eventually."

"Eventually?"

Zelda sighed. "I hate to tell you this, but when I found you this morning, it looked like you had been roasted."

Feeling hadn't quite returned to him, so he asked, "How bad is it?"

"You were scorched bad this morning. I brought you here about four hours ago and I've been working almost nonstop to heal what I can. It's gonna take a lot, and a while."

"Bad as in toasted marshmallow bad? Overcooked chicken bad? Or are we more in the 'been on fire for ten minutes' marshmallow bad?"

"This morning? Burnt marshmallow bad. Now, though, it's more around boiled lobster bad."

'You're a lifesaver," Link sighed.

"Nice to be the one to save you once in a while," she replied, smiling. "You'll probably not be able to even move for an hour or so, though. I've had to reattach several bones and ligaments, especially around your shoulders and back. You'll be able to walk, though, and for that, you're lucky." She collapsed into a chair.

Link could see that she was tired. He knew this magic stuff took a lot out of her, and if she had been going on for four hours, she was lucky to be awake, let alone not comatose.

"Zelda, go on and get some rest. You've been at this for hours. You need your rest before you collapse from exhaustion or something."

She hesitated, then nodded, standing up and walking over to him. "You've got a point. I'll probably be asleep for a good five, six hours, so I won't be up when you can get up. When you van feel your body again, try moving, but only a little at a time. It shouldn't take you too long before you're up, though, so there's some new clothes over there on the dresser for you. Saria did her Kokiri magic and produced you another one of those enchanted tunics."

"What happened to my, erm, old clothes?"

"All that's left of those is a small pile of blackened scraps. I gathered them up right before I carried you in here."

Link nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to you when you get up, then."

She smiled and leaned closer to him. She kissed him, though he barely felt it. She turned and walked to the door, giving him one last glance before vanishing out the door.

Link groaned and flopped back, trying to regain feeling in his body. As the door clicked shut, though, he felt a chill descend in the room.

"Dark," Link growled.

"I see you made it," Dark Link replied, walking into Link's line of sight.

"What did you do to me?"

"Well, I tried slamming you through the Door, but you caught on fire. I dumped you off at Kakariko and left. That's about it."

"So you left me to die?"

"Your Zelda was out there. She dealt with you. You did live, after all."

Just as he said this, a searing pain shot up Link's right arm as the feeling returned. It felt as if someone was trying to hack off his arm inch by inch with flaming daggers. All in all, it wasn't a good feeling. It only got worse as the feeling in his left arm returned, bringing another heavy dose of the same pain.

Dark Link groaned. "You baby. Suck it up. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger after all."

"You… just… shut up…" he choked out between spasms of pain as the feeling returned slowly to the rest of his body.

Dark Link walked up next to Link. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Call it honor, I guess." He lifted his left hand up and Link watched as it became translucent. Suddenly, Dark Link plunged the half-gone hand into Link's chest.

There was a burst of immense agony, then everything faded.

* * *

**A/N: Watch for Falling Manuscripts :points to distant dot in sky labeled 'Five':**


	5. Explanations

**A/N: Told you I saw it in the sky. Here's to all of those who've patiently waited for my updates (or have just now stumbled across the story)!

* * *

**

Chapter Five - Explanations

Link sat up and rose out of bed. He felt great, and the place looked nice, too, nicer than it had. He walked downstairs and outside.

There he saw a strange sight. In the middle of Kakariko was a black horse. It seemed to glow from some unknown light as it trotted toward Link. Just as it arrived next to him it reared up as if frightened. Suddenly, it was engulfed in flames. Link, who was right beside it, was caught in the flames. He fell to the ground as the horse snarled at him.

The ground seemed to give way as Link fell through the earth and plummeted towards the unknown. Eventually, all light vanished. Link landed soon after, standing up in the pitch darkness. As he stood, a light turned on above him, illuminating a small circle.

From the outer darkness his Gilded Sword flew and stuck into the earth right beside him. He picked it up, but as soon as he did, he heard a woman scream. Link ran out of the light toward the scream, sword bared, but he soon found himself lost. He slowed to a walk, carefully stepping along in the darkness.

After a few minutes, Link heard a sound, like one hears when one steps in a tiny puddle. He bent down and felt the ground, finding it wet. He shook his hand to rid himself of the wetness and continued on.

After another few minutes, Link saw the light again. This time, though, there was a figure carrying something away, and to Link's horror he found that the thing looked human. He rushed to the light but instead of catching up with the stranger, Link found the figure gone. He looked around and was horrified to see pools of blood all over. He looked down and not only was there a large pool of blood where he was standing, both his hands were covered in it.

Link turned when he heard the Song of Time echoing behind him. He was right in front of the Temple of Time, though how he did not know. Entering, he noticed the blood was all gone.

Inside the Temple Link noticed that things were vastly different. There were cobwebs everywhere, the Stones were no longer in the center, and the Door of Time was open. He rushed up to it and saw two women inside, one Light and one Dark. He tried to enter but felt the barrier scald his skin again. He collapsed in pain and blacked out again.

-

When Link came to, he noticed that he could feel everything now, and the pain had been reduced to a throbbing ache. He slid out of bed, noticing how it didn't hurt to walk. He walked over to the window and opened it, glad he could move, but quickly shut it when the cold wind swept over his naked skin. He drew back from the now-closed window. He glanced about and found the clothes Zelda had pointed out. Pulling the tunic over his head, he groaned as the fabric brushed against his skin.

"Still a bit sensitive?" Zelda asked from behind him.

Link nodded. "Very much so, but I'll live. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. Done with your nap, I take it?"

He watched as her look of amusement turned into a look of concern. "You've been out for three days straight."

"I what?" he exclaimed, surprised.

"You've been asleep for at least seventy-two hours. No idea why, but when I woke up and came in here, you were just laying there. You looked almost dead, until a few hours ago when you started tossing and turning. I tried to wake you up, but nothing worked.

Link suddenly recalled the dream. He sighed and sat back down. "I ever tell you I hate nightmares?"

Zelda stood and walked over to him. "A three-day nightmare? You don't think..?"

"No!" he shouted suddenly, shocking both himself and Zelda with his exclamation. "No…"

"Link? Maybe you should tell me about it," she whispered sitting next to him.

He sighed again. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I'd rather not relive it.

Zelda sighed and nodded. "I understand." She stood up and walked over to the window.

Link might not have been the smartest Hylian in Hyrule, but he knew there was something troubling Zelda. He stood up and walked behind her. "What's up?"

She sighed, turning away from his gaze. "It's… nothing."

"Zelda, it's okay, alright? You can tell me."

She turned to face him, revealing the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "Maybe so, but why won't you tell _me?_ I mean, I can understand not wanting to talk about something like a dream. I mean, I can sympathize with that, but the other things… Is it that you don't think that I can handle it? Maybe you're ashamed? Maybe it's something horrible that's scarred you for life? I have no idea if you don't tell me. Please, Link, just tell me. First there was all that Dark Link stuff, then the Gerudo time, and now you show up in the middle of Kakariko burnt beyond belief. Can't you at least just tell me _something_? Please?"

Link sighed, taking her hand in his. "Okay. I told you I'd explain at one point, and I guess this is it. It's not that I don't think you _can_ handle it, I just didn't want you to _have_ to." He led her over to the door and they exited it and soon the house as well.

"You know most of the Dark Link stuff. He and I fought a lot, with the most important battles being that one time I showed up, barely alive, and the time he took you. Dark Link isn't quite as strong as I am physically, but he makes up for it tenfold with a sadistic talent of mental and emotional torture. Just because he can't slice someone open doesn't mean he can't do the same with his mind games. He tried them on me, and had it not been for you being there with me afterward, I would have been a broken man. Then, when he kidnapped you, that was my mistake as well.

"I decided that when I took the first shift, I'd take the second and third, too. No offense, but neither you nor Saria could have stood up against him. He waited until I fell asleep and took you the moment afterward. I woke back up the second I realized that I was asleep, which was a few seconds later. That's when we began hunting for you, which is why I was able to find you in time."

Link sighed again. "Now, as for the Gerudo event, that was a real mess. After I killed Ganondorf, the Gerudo found me. They told me that they'd take me for their King if I severed all ties with Hyrule. Obviously, that was a no go. They 'let' me play King for a few days, though, to get the feel for it, hoping to change my mind. Of course, the only decent Gerudo around there are Nabooru and Fayette, both of whom you've met. Nabooru was forced into her role in this, though. Fayette was the only Gerudo that would actually talk to me and it was through her that I was able to gather enough strength and supplies to attempt to escape in exchange for my favor. That's when I stole away from the Fortress, only to be knocked unconscious by Dark with some sort of chair thing.

"When I awoke, I was in their prison. Fayette and a second Gerudo switched between feeding me. Fayette wouldn't even speak to me after I confronted her with what Dark had told me about her turning me in. The second Gerudo was a real sadist, though not as bad as Dark. She… she kept bringing in fake versions of my gadgets and shattering them, using the drugs in my food to convince me that they were the real ones. I told you about that part, though, I think. Anyway, she convinced me that I had been in there a year and then threw me into the desert. I think there was some stranger that led me out, but I can't really remember. After that, I stumbled into the Castle. You know the rest.

"Anything else?" he finished.

Zelda was silent for a moment, attempting to process all of this. After a minute, she replied, "What's up with all this 'favor' stuff?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it seems important to the Gerudo. The way Fayette explained it, the most favored are by definition the ones that the King most prefers. Giving favor seems to instantly boost status, too. However, it's important enough so that if a nice King gave favor to someone, a bad King would have her killed or enslaved beyond what she is already. That's why Fayette was upset, I figure, though I'm unsure of the details."

Zelda nodded thoughtfully. After a moment, she could feel something sliding across her back. Link calmly pulled her closer to him, smiling.

"You know, you're beautiful when you're thinking things over." Zelda would have responded, but Link kissed her quickly.

"You're blushing, you know," Link said. He was about to kiss her again, but Isaac burst into the room.

"Link! Have you seen Zei!?" he demanded.

Link slowly stood up. "No, I haven't. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong's not even the half of it." As Isaac said this, a series of shouts came from outside in a language Link didn't recognize.

Isaac almost jumped out the window. "Zei!" Link turned the youth around and he took off down the stairs.

Link sighed regretfully and looked back at Zelda. "I guess I'll be back in just a second. He followed Isaac down the stairs and out the door, but was completely unprepared for the next minute.

Outside, Saria and Isaac were literally pinning Zei against a wall. Zei was shouting and kicking and doing whatever it would take to get down, even attempting to bite Saria.

"We need to be preapared!"

Link slammed his hand against Zei's right shoulder, smashing said shoulder against the wall, causing Zei to freeze. "Calm down and tell me what's going on."

"Country… War… Go back…"

"Zei's a bit short on words. He means to say that we just got news from our leader saying that the country north of us had declared war on us and we needed to get back pronto. According to Saria, Zei here was halfway out of Kakariko before I could even find him to tell him the details. Right now we're trying to get it through his head that we need supplies."

"We ride… Make it by… next week."

"We ride, make it by next week, and get ambushed and slaughtered. One day won't hurt." Isaac sighed. "You don't think I want to get back, too? My family lives there just as much as yours does. Besides," he started, then said something quickly in the same language Zei had been shouting in.

Zei nodded. "Okay. I help little buddy. We ride tomorrow, then."

"Good. By the way, I have possible enemy battle strategies, if you two'd like to take a look."

Link and Zei nodded and they released poor Zei. The three sat down on the ground as Isaac unrolled a parge piece of parchment.

"See here? This is our capital. Our forces, this dot, will come from here and fan out, these dots, to protect our capital. The enemy, these dots, will probably swarm out here, here, and here to break up our fighting force."

"How many are in these three army pieces?"

Isaac scribbled some numbers down and did some quick math. "Probably around three or four thousand each."

"And how many do you guys have?"

Isaac didn't need math for this one. "Last head count placed our army forty thousand strong."

"And they declared war on you?"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, though they should be… easy… to beat…" Suddenly Isaac started unfurling maps left and right, hastily scribbling marks everywhere.

"But if they… No, wait, there's the death needles there… That leaves this open… Only two thousand here… They could… What if they..?" He froze over one small hill where he had yet to mark.

"Goddesses, no…"

"What, Isaac?"

Isaac pointed out the small hill. "This place here leads to a small ravine that we blocked ages ago. The blockade's been wearing down recently, enough so that we were going to send builders over there to fix it. If they skirt around our borders to this ravine and break through, they'll have a straight line straight to the city. There's no way Jhat can stand up to this without us. We're his two best warriors, after all."

"Can he… with us?" Zei whispered, afraid to actually propose the idea of them not being able to save their country.

"Maybe," Isaac responded.

Link thought for a second and stood. "Fine. I'll go."

"You'll what?" Isaac asked.

"I'll go with you. I've taken down entire armies before. Beat down legions of monsters and sea mercenaries by the handfuls."

"Would you really?"

"Of course! You two don't seem half bad, after all. I figure I can trust you. We ride tomorrow, then?"

Zei nodded. "I go get ready."

Isaac turned to Link as Zei left. "Thanks."

Link nodded gravely. "Thank me after your country's safe. I gotta get ready, too." Link turned and entered the house again. As he entered his room, he saw Zelda watching him from the other side of the room.

"Can't have a moment of peace, I guess," she said quietly.

Link walked over to her and took her hand in his. "I'll make it up to you when I get back, okay?" He kissed her cheek, surprised to find it wet. "I promise."

She nodded and turned to look out the window. "It'll be good for the country, too. Hyrule, I mean. We've sat back and watched everything for far too long. Ever since the war before Ganondorf, we've been holed up in our little area, not caring about much of the world. This way we can get back on a few countries' good sides. Just… be careful, okay?"

Link nodded. "Of course. I'm going to take Epona up to the Town to get supplies, okay? I'll see you when I get back."

Zelda nodded and Link exited the room. As soon as the door shut, Zelda groaned.

"Do the Goddesses hate me or something? Did I do something wrong?"

Impa stepped out of the shadows. "The Goddesses do not hate you. You are their chosen leader, after all."

"Then why is it that the second Link gets a few minutes to just be himself, something always comes along? Everything was fine until Ganondorf waged war on us, then Link vanished for a month for that. After that Dark Link was his main focus. Finally, after Ganondorf and Dark Link are finally gone, you'd think that we could actually spend some time together, but no! There just _has_ to be a war in a different country that he has to go help in. I mean, I don't want Zei and Isaac's country wiped out, but why does it have to be now?"

"Why not now? Is there something special about now?"

"I don't know. Link's been acting a lot more… romantic… these past few weeks. It's really making me wonder what's going on in that brain of his."

"I cold always do a little investigating for you," Impa offered.

"Spying on Link? No thanks. I figure whatever it is, he'll tell me eventually."

Impa nodded. "That's the Zelda I know."

* * *

**A/N: And there's Five! Give me just enough time to get Six from paper to computer and you can have that one, too. I've been building up to Six for what, thirty-two, thirty-three chapters now? Either way, I've looked forward to writing the next chapter for a good long while, so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Okay, to be honest, Six barely cuts more than a page on Word and would normally be shoved in onto Five or Seven, but it gets its own thing anyway. Sorry for the size, but I've always thought quality over quantity!**


	6. Something I Need To Do

**Chapter Six - "Something I Need To Do"**

Zelda yawned and sat up. Link had arrived back at Kakariko later that night and had secretly snatched her away to the castle where he had surprised her with an impromptu dinner. They had stayed up late, it being almost dawn when she had finally fallen asleep.

It was only a few hours later, but Zelda knew that she needed to get up. She had no idea why, but she was up anyway, so she went ahead and got dressed, heading downstairs to wander the empty castle.

* * *

Link, Zei, and Isaac watched the sun touch the top of Death Mountain. Their plan was to ride past Death Mountain, skirting the Zora's Domain, and continue east until Isaac or Zei recognized the terrain.

Suddenly, Epona, on Link's command, turned around.

"Link?" Zei asked.

"Don't worry. I'll catch up with you. I've got something I've got to take care of first." He nudged Epona forward and she started off toward Hyrule Castle.

Through the Town he rode, causing several of the townsfolk to retreat indoors. He slowed Epona to a halt as they arrived at the castle doors. He dismounted seconds before Zelda exited the castle.

"Link? I thought you were riding out with Zei and Isaac."

"I'll catch up," he replied, walking toward her. "There's something I need to do first. He took her left hand in his right and pulled a small box out of his bag. Pressing it into her palm, he curled her hand around it and said, "I'm not riding off into another war without being absolutely certain that you'll still be here when I get back."

Zelda opened the box. Judging by the sheer happiness that seemed to radiate off of her, Link decided that he had done well.

"Link…" she started, lost for words.

"I love you, Zelda, and I want to be with you, by your side, forever. Once I return, we'll make it official. That is, if you'll have me."

"I will, Link! I will!" she responded happily, throwing her arms around him. He returned the hug and kissed her. When they let go, he smiled.

"Then, by your leave, I ride, in hopes of a quick return."

She nodded, trying to suppress the tears welling up in her eyes. "Ride well, then, and ride fast. And come back safe!"

"I promise!" he replied. Mounting Epona, he laughed. Maybe I won't take so long this time!"

"You better not!" she shouted back as he rode off. She held the diamond ring to her chest and whispered, "You better not…"


End file.
